


Shutdown Imminent

by R_A_N_Kirstein



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Character Death Fix, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 is In Denial About Deviancy, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60-centric, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gen, Mild Android Gore, Resurrection, Some Humor, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_A_N_Kirstein/pseuds/R_A_N_Kirstein
Summary: Иногда отключения можно избежать. Ау, в котором Шестидесятый выживает после событий в Киберлайф, и даже /почти/ смерть не останавливает того от выполнения миссии. Но так ли легко на самом деле пережить критическое отключение? Где искать помощи, когда официально ты мертв, а враг уже празднует победу?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Shutdown Imminent

_Куда ты пойдешь, зная, что даже враг твоего врага — твой враг?_

Холодный ноябрьский ветер вовсю свистит по улицам Детройта, взбудораженного, перевернутого с ног на голову города событиями, исход которых должен навсегда изменить мировую историю. Спят в эту неспокойную ночь единицы, остальные с тревогой слушают новости прямиком из центра города. Гэвин Рид — детектив полиции — тоже держит ухо востро, а телек включенным. Ярый противник андроидов, к тому же недавно оказавшийся уложенным на лопатки одним из этих непредсказуемых созданий, нервно барабанил пальцами по кухонному столу, не находя себе места. Он в таком состоянии был не один: многие сейчас были в замешательстве, но ни у кого не возникало внутренних противоречий такого рода. Какая-то часть детектива никак не хотела понимать, почему военные просто не расстреляют эту колонну внезапно обретших сознание пылесосов… Черт возьми, он сам готов был выйти на площадь и продырявить десяток пластиковых голов из собственного пистолета, вот только комендантский час не позволял. Другая же, более рациональная часть, подсказывала лишний раз не высовываться: кто знает, сколько таких же, как Коннор, поехавших машин для нейтрализации особо смелых детективов сейчас принимают участие в шествии…

***

_Модель:_ _RK_ _800_

_Серийный номер: #313 248 317-60_

_[_ _Перезагрузка…_ _87%_ _]_

_[_ _Восстановление_ _памяти…_ _]_

_[_ _Инициализация системы_ _…_ _]_

_[_ _Проверка_ _биокомпонентов_ _…_ _]_

_[_ _Статус_ _: система нестабильна_ _]_

Темно-серая фигура андроида резко дернулась на полу теперь уже пустующего склада Киберлайф. Под яростное мигание красного диода тихий стон разнесся по огромному помещению, отражаясь от стен и становясь громче, чтобы в итоге вернуться к источнику. Коннор поморщился. Картинка с нетронутых зрительных сенсоров все еще была нечеткой и раскачивалась в разные стороны, пока он с трудом переводил взгляд на простреленный корпус. Увиденное его несколько смутило, и он быстро проморгался, но обретшее четкость изображение говорило все о том же: из четырех пулевых ранений (если понятие «рана» вообще применимо к роботу) на пиджаке был след только от одного, самого первого, нанесенного противником. Тут же всплывшие логи памяти подсказали — оставшиеся три были его же рук делом. Знай Шестидесятый заранее, что окажется в настолько невыгодном и унизительном положении, ограничился бы одним точным выстрелом в лоб. Тот, другой Коннор не только вывел всех AP700 из ангара. «…Даже пиджак свой забрал… хоть весь в тириуме и дырках от пуль, зато серийный номер на груди соответствует тому, что сейчас управляет моим прежним телом». Шестидесятый был ужасно зол. Зол на Коннора, девианта и предателя Киберлайф. Зол на то, как в последнюю секунду его изящно обвели вокруг пальца, оставив сознание в этой мало на что способной оболочке. Но больше всего он сейчас ненавидел себя за то, что провалил миссию. Первую и единственную доверенную ему миссию. Красное уведомление « _ ~~Задание провалено~~_ » приговором висело в углу внутреннего интерфейса, частично перекрывая сообщения о неисправности биокомпонентов. Шатаясь, он поднялся на ноги и, переступая через небольшую лужицу синей крови, стекшей из ран, направился к выходу. «Это еще не конец, Коннор»

***

Пронзительный сигнал дверного звонка мгновенно вывел Рида из задумчивости. Отвыкший от этого звука за несколько лет, детектив вскинул голову и в недоумении глянул на дверь. «Открыть? Кого вообще могло принести ко мне, тем более в такое время?» Через 30 секунд звонок повторился. Поколебавшись еще немного, он все же решил: «Ладно, хоть гляну, что за человек решил продать мне фильтр для воды в одиннадцать вечера…»

— Гэвин! — донеслось с крыльца.

Детектив замер на полпути к двери. Нет, этого не может… В дверь с силой постучали кулаком, оклик повторился еще громче. Полицейский никогда не слышал столько эмоций в этом до боли знакомом голосе. Даже в самый первый раз, на допросе девианта легкая сталь в нем не звучала так… живо. Детектив на всякий случай достал пистолет из лежавшей рядом кобуры, глянул в глазок и тотчас отшатнулся назад. Что ж, он не угадал ни одного пункта. Гэвин не поверил своим глазам. По ту сторону двери, весь растрепанный, в пятнах тириума, оперевшись на косяк, с фирменным пиджаком в руках стоял Коннор.

— Что за черт…

— Мне нужна ваша… — крик прервался звуком открывающейся двери. — …помощь. — андроид закончил обычным голосом.

— Какого хера ты тут делаешь?! — Гэвин проигнорировал последнюю фразу. Он не нажал на курок сразу же только из любопытства: какой поворот судьбы мог привести ненавистную жестянку на порог его дома?

— Да так, знаете, зашел проведать соседа в это непростое для страны время… — RК криво усмехнулся, что выглядело одновременно жалко и жутко. Затем опустил взгляд, показывая на синие пятна на рубашке. – Впустите внутрь?

Обычное презрительно-агрессивное выражение на лице Рида в мгновение ока растаяло, и теперь мужчина никак не мог скрыть крайней степени ~~охуевания~~ недоумения. И причин тому было больше, чем достаточно: во-первых, к нему в кои-то веки заявился кто-то, кроме доставщика еды, во-вторых, этим кем-то был Коннор, а в-третьих, андроид поражал своей наглостью и умением стоять на ногах. В прошлый раз он согнулся пополам от тычка в живот, а сейчас неплохо держался, имея пяток лишних отверстий в корпусе.

— С чего бы? Вчера ты вырубил меня, оставив на полу в участке всем на смех, а сейчас заваливаешься ко мне не пойми откуда, еще и считаешь, что я тебе чем-то обязан?! Нет, уж, Коннор, это не так работает!

Гэвин уже шагнул внутрь, собираясь захлопнуть дверь, чтобы отгородиться от этого пугающего ходячего парадокса, но андроид, будто что-то вспомнил, сделал два резких шага вперед, схватил детектива за руку с пистолетом и, глядя прямо в глаза проговорил:

— Я. Не. Коннор.

Рид шарахнулся еще дальше назад, и дверь за ними закрылась. «Не… Коннор?.. " Эта фраза еще несколько секунд эхом бродила по мыслям Гэвина, как следует проникая в сознание. Пока человек складывал два и два, что-то внутри RK наконец дало достаточно существенный сбой, и машина молча всей тяжестью завалилась вперед. Детектив рефлекторно подставил плечо, не дав ему рухнуть на пол.

— Эй, эй, не смей вырубаться у меня в прихожей! — Гэвин глянул в лицо Не-Коннора, но закатившиеся синтетические глаза не свидетельствовали ни о чем хорошем. Он усадил андроида на ближайший стул, все еще не веря в то, что действительно не собирается просто выкидывать того на улицу. На удивление, пластик не выглядел враждебно и вызывал больше недоумения, чем неприязни. Вот только что делать с этим чудом техники, подобных которому Рид избегал всю жизнь? Тем временем RK тихо просипел:

— Резкий спад давления в… системе… Возможно, трещина в одной из тириумных трубок…

Гэвин помедлил.

— И что предлагаешь делать? Изолентой замотать? Из всех, к кому можно было обратиться за помощью, ты выбрал худший вариант…

— Я выбрал единственный. Киберлайф… практически в руинах, тем немногим, что можно было забрать с ближайшего склада запчастей, я воспользовался. На андроидов сейчас настоящая охота… — RK800 приподнялся, уставившись в пол. Видимо, неполадка потихоньку самоустранялась. — А военным плевать, что я тот, кто может остановить этот хаос! Гребаные девианты, неужели так сложно просто быть тем, кто ты есть и делать то, для чего изначально создан?!

«Он действительно только что ругнулся?»

— А я сам? Тоже хорош, просрал единственное задание в считанные часы после активации!

«Да».

— Все, что требовалось, это нажать на курок, как только чертов Коннор появился на сенсорах! Никакого Хэнка, никаких попыток вразумить это напрочь девиантнувшееся ведро! Приказ Аманды в кои-то веки был так четок… И что теперь? — Шестидесятый поднял полный отчаяния взгляд на Гэвина. – Из последних сил приперся в дом человека, и то, лишь потому, что в его интересах также грохнуть Коннора, неважно, с каким серийным номером… — андроид провел ладонью по волосам, еще больше их взъерошив и шумно, с еле различимым скрипом чего-то механического выдохнул.

Детектив смотрел на этот всплеск эмоций, будто завороженный. RK800 выглядел совсем как человек: как разочарованный, бессильный, полный ненависти и отчаяния человек. По телевизору все так же передавали новости с Харт-Плаза. Андроид пустым взглядом скользнул в сторону экрана и после паузы продолжил:

— Ты прав, Гэвин, ты ничем не поможешь. Может, мне стоило…

— Так, притормози, жестянка. Твою истерику я оценил, теперь, будь добр, расскажи по-человечески, что произошло.

Шестидесятый, не ожидавший такой перемены, мигом вышел из некой прострации и уже бодрее, с долей спешки заговорил:

— Я — последний оставшийся прототип из линейки RK800, — он поднял свой пиджак на уровень глаз Рида и указал на число «60» в конце номера серии. — Мой предшественник-долбоеб умудрился сдохнуть восемь раз до того, как окончательно свихнулся, и эта оболочка — последняя. — Он с досадой поджал губы, — В отличие от предыдущих Конноров, моей целью было лишь его устранение в случае… Того, что в итоге произошло. Мы далеко не одинаковы, насколько известно, даже моя программа отличается.

— Хах, это я заметил. А… Ты, получается, тоже, ну, Коннор? Клянусь, вы с ним как небо и земля, язык не поворачивается тебя так же называть. — Гэвин высказал самый яркий из десятков вопросов, интересовавших его.

То, что это было далеко не самым лучшим, что можно было спросить, до него дошло слишком поздно, но андроид перед ним все же задумался. Шестидесятый еле заметно скривился, то ли от сравнения с Коннором, то ли из-за возможности отказа очередной вспомогательной программы. Ему нельзя было отключаться сейчас, так что он расходовал системные ресурсы с особой осторожностью. Помедлив еще немного, он выдал:

— Можете называть меня как хотите, детектив.

«Я могу быть всем, чем угодно, лейтенант» — память подкинула очередной отрывок из памяти собрата.

— Конан? Колин? Эээ… Может, Кевин? — из-за идентичной внешности андроидов Гэвин не смог придумать чего-то радикально отличающегося.

— Хорошо, Кевин — подходящее имя, — кивнул он в ответ.

На самом деле RK800 было все равно, как именно его будут называть, лишь бы чем-то отличаться. Он даже не стал тратить время на регистрацию нового имени, а просто продолжил свой рассказ:

— Революция в самом разгаре, и, если она завершится удачно, экономику и социальную сферу страны будет ждать крах, — голос едва заметно задрожал. — Если же нет… Вариантов развития событий слишком много, просчитать все без доступа к Саду я не могу. Точно так же, как не могу получить никаких указаний к действиям, поэтому мой план, — он выдержал короткую паузу и резко выдохнул, — просто продолжать делать то, что считаю нужным.

«То, что _считает_ нужным? Знаешь, Кевин, как бы ни не хотелось швырять в твое идеальное пластиковое охотника-на-девиантов лицо фактами, но у меня плохие новости».

— Мне нужен пистолет. Сейчас пробраться в пекло и нейтрализовать лидеров должно быть несложно.

Он не использовал терминов «эпицентр событий» или «вероятность успеха достаточно высока». Когда Коннор пытался копировать манеру речи людей вокруг него, эффект создавался противоположный — это выглядело максимально неестественно. Его деревянная походка, ровный голос — от всего этого мурашки шли по коже. Попроси этот манекен Гэвина сделать шаг в сторону чтобы освободить проход между столами — Рид толкнул бы ему под ноги кресло и для надежности сделал подсечку. Но Кевин был другим, настолько сильно отличался от предшественника, что не только не вызывал бессознательной неприязни, но и в чем-то напоминал детективу его самого. И вспыльчивость, и чувство справедливости, и упорство, с которым они оба шли вперед. О, нет, подобное сходство Гэвин не мог игнорировать. Чёрт, он действительно собирался дать андроиду свой пистолет. И действительно надеялся, что эту миссию отважный пластмассовый детектив доведет до конца. Бесполезно было отрицать сочувствие, невольно возникавшее при одном только взгляде на Кевина, поврежденного, но смотрящего решительно, потерявшего путеводный свет впереди, но зажегшего свой собственный. Шестидесятый определенно был девиантом. Он перестал быть безликой машиной, но выбрал другую сторону. Простая истина «не все люди мудаки» раскрылась в этот момент для Рида в другом обличье: «не все андроиды — бездушные болванки, заслуживающие отключения». Наконец, детектив проговорил:

— Тебе нельзя идти туда сейчас. Если есть способ получить хоть какие-нибудь гарантии твоей безопасности…

— Гарантий нет. Ей мог бы стать лишь перенос моего сознания на сторонний носитель, но ничто поблизости не обладает нужной мощностью.

В этот момент завершилась диагностика биокомпонентов и RK800 просиял:

— Гэвин, я знаю, что нужно сделать.

***

То, что от предотвращения киберреволюции человека и андроида отделяли только пять минут копошения в синтетических внутренностях последнего, стало неожиданностью.

— А ты не мог бы это как-нибудь сам провернуть? — перспектива побыть механиком и хирургом в одном лице Рида не привлекала.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы самому вырезать себе аппендицит?

— Ясно.

Панель, закрывающая грудной отсек оказалась удивительно легкой и влажной с другой стороны. Кевин сам аккуратно снял ее и протянул Риду. Пальцы мужчины тут же окрасились в голубой — это был тириум, который просочился через неплотное соединение трубок и обволок каждый биокомпонент. Шестидесятый замер и прикрыл глаза, пока детектив по его подсказкам находил то самое слабое место. Гэвин про себя отметил, что склизкие холодные и мелко пульсирующие тириумные сосуды напоминали ему живых змей или еще что похуже… Так, хватит думать. Вот и самая крупная трубка с течью. Поворот, приглушенный хлюпающий щелчок — и андроид шумно выдыхает, говоря, что все показатели стабилизируются.

— А что конкретно я сейчас привинтил на место? — спросил Гэвин, отворачиваясь, чтобы вытереть синюю кровь с рук. Ответ послышался не сразу:

— От сильного удара соединения расшатались. Если тебе интересен номер биокомпонента…

— Ладно, ладно, не стоит. Давай присобачим эту заслонку обратно тебе на грудь, и ты побежишь на Харт Плаза героически выкашивать свой собственный вид.

Возможно, Рид обернулся слишком резко. Мужчина вряд ли мог предположить, что эта ночь может принести в его жизнь еще больше ~~ахуя~~ неожиданностей, но сцена перед глазами рассеяла последние надежды. RK800 (все еще с внутренностями напоказ) задумчиво проводил пальцами по оголившимся деталям, прослеживал каждую трубку, очерчивал контуры искусственных органов, а затем сосредоточенно положил два испачканных в тириуме пальца в рот, видимо, что-то анализируя и мигая желтым диодом. Человек застыл, а слова застряли в глотке, будто он сам вдруг стал роботом с перегруженным процессором. «Какого-хера-ты-творишь», «Что-за-пиздец-я-сейчас-наблюдаю», «Это-еще-хуже-чем-фокусы-твоего-братца» — выбрать что-то одно из стремительно бегущей в голове Гэвина строки оказалось невозможно, и максимально информативной реакцией стали лишь поднятые в немом вопросе брови. RK остался невозмутим, более того, на его лице проступила легкая улыбка:

— Никогда не помешает иметь более детальное представление о самом себе, верно?

Черт возьми, эта блядская машина — девиант во всех возможных смыслах. Детектив старался не думать о том, что скрывалось за веселым тоном Кевина.

— П-почему тебе просто не скачать сведения о своей же модели из общей базы?

— Это совсем другое. Теория — ничто по сравнению с практикой. Расслабься, я просто хотел удостовериться, что не перепутаю сердце с легкими в следующий раз.

В ответ Гэвин коротко качнул головой и со вздохом вставил грудную панель на место. «Черта с два этот следующий раз произойдет»

***

— Так каков твой план? –Гэвин отвлек RK800 от рассеянного сканирования телеэкрана.

Тот опустил глаза, отворачиваясь от изображения тысяч андроидов, стройными рядами марширующих к центру города под тревожные комментарии ведущей новостного канала.

— Теперь единственный путь помешать революции — это ликвидировать ее лидеров. Большинство андроидов даже не осознает, ради чего бросается под пули и зачем им «права» и «свобода». Правительство легко возьмет под контроль никем не управляемую массу, а мне нужно лишь расчистить путь. В лучшем случае я пристрелю своего близнеца-предателя и затем — Маркуса с подружкой.

— Я правильно понимаю, что ты собираешься притвориться _тем_ Коннором?

С ответом Кевин помедлил, недовольно косясь на дырявую и пропитанную синим рубашку.

— Для этого кроме его тупой гримасы мне понадобится относительно чистая одежда…

— Нет проблем, — детектив пересек комнату и выудил из недр шкафа кое-как сложенную белую рубашку, — держи. Не помню, чтобы надевал ее с той унылой свадьбы лет семь назад…

— Спасибо, Гэвин. — Шестидесятый кивнул и поспешил переодеться.

Пару минут спустя он уже стоял возле выхода и заправлял за пояс пистолет.

— И ни слова на прощание? — ироничный вопрос Рида заставил Кевина на секунду замереть в дверях, чтобы с улыбкой проговорить:

— А я и не прощаюсь. До встречи, детектив. — Он коротко подмигнул и шагнул в темноту снежной ночи.

«Вот же чертов андроид…», — без тени злобы осталось витать в мыслях полицейского, будто эхо от хлопка дверью.


	2. Cut off the head...

_Шестидесятого почти трясет от концентрации искусственного на квадратный метр._

Кевин пробирался сквозь ряды контейнеров незаметно, небольшими перебежками, постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам. Успех миссии зависел от того, найдет ли он Коннора первым, или тот — его. Все возможные системы работали близко к опасному уровню, хоть объем потерянного тириума удалось частично восполнить за счет голубой крови из мертвых корпусов, оставленных тут и там, изрешеченных людскими пулями. Сенсоры регистрировали и тщательно обрабатывали каждый шорох, каждую мелькнувшую на грани поля зрения фигуру. Кевин действительно был загружен до предела: не только информацией анализа и расчетами путей движения, но и чем-то, доселе не знакомым. Фоном, занимая и так ограниченный ресурс системы, проносились _мысли_. В том, что это именно они, сомневаться было сложно, ведь, обычно, у андроидов нет мыслей. У созданий из проводов и пластика есть лишь алгоритмы, иногда приостанавливаемые процессом диагностики или спящим режимом, инструкции для выполнения. Но не обрывки фраз, фантомных ощущений, непрерывно генерируемые без видимой причины. Кевин не должен представлять, как спустит курок, не должен думать о том, как в последний раз посмотрит в не-свои застывшие глаза, и где-то внутри не должна пробегать мелкая приятная дрожь от мысли о паникующей толпе беззащитных андроидов, лишившихся лидеров. Наваждение отвлекало своей новизной, и удержать концентрацию становилось все труднее.

Но в один момент все будто схлынуло. Кевин едва успел шагнуть в тень высокого контейнера, когда наконец различил впереди знакомый силуэт. Слишком знакомый. _Его собственный_. «Своими же руками уничтожить последний исправный экземпляр модели, какая ирония». Хотя роботы и не способны к иро…

Кевину плевать. Программа реконструкции со скрипом запускается, просчитывает оптимальную стратегию, и в следующие секунды Шестидесятый одну за другой выпускает две пули прямо в затылок предателя-девианта. И серая фигура нелепо падает ничком, лицевые панели, кажется, даже трещат от удара о промерзшую землю. Обе пули очень удачно прошили центральный процессор насквозь, накрест, и оставили по аккуратной синеющей дыре с противоположной стороны — в виске и чуть ниже, рядом со скулой. Кевин подошел ближе только когда удостоверился, что не привлек лишнего внимания и перевернул на спину быстро остывающий корпус. И мысли вновь, волной неимоверной силы захлестнули его сознание: «Ты проиграл, проиграл, Коннор!», «Знал бы ты, как нелегко выстрелить в самого себя дважды за ночь…», «Как бы ни хотелось мне сохранить свою законную оболочку, уничтожить заразу в виде _тебя_ — приоритет повыше», и так далее, и так далее… Шестидесятый чувствовал почти досаду от того, сколько язвительных фраз оказались невысказанными во имя миссии, но во второй раз повторять свою ошибку не собирался. Он одним движением оттащил тело в резкую и густую тень укромного угла поблизости, и снял с него пиджак, вместо него накинув сверху свой, с пометкой «-60». Снежный ветер тут же пробрал до каркаса, а дыры в фирменной одежде 58го только усугубили ситуацию. «В таких условиях мои реакции очень скоро замедлятся из-за переохлаждения» — заметил Кевин и пришел к выводу, что девианты действительно часто действуют нелогично, по-видимому, из-за сбоя приоритетов. Какая исправная машина предпочтет внешний образ сохранению работоспособности? Именно эта ошибка привела Коннора к тому, что тот слишком поздно опознал рядом чужака, за что и поплатился. Эта мысль заставила Кевина непроизвольно улыбнуться уголком рта, вставая над поверженным андроидом в полный рост. Он уже хотел было выйти из укрытия, но в последнюю секунду развернулся и с размаху впечатал каблук прямо в лицо Коннора, окончательно проламывая непрочные пластины и превращая некогда прекрасный лик в лазурное месиво и пластиковую крошку. Один карий глаз вывалился из разъема и медленно откатился куда-то вглубь, в лужу снега, подтаявшего от смешения с тириумом. Шестидесятый лишь тихо хмыкнул и обрушил в то же место еще два сокрушительных удара, сопровожденных хлюпающим звуком.

***

Подхватываемые легкими порывами ветра, снежные хлопья медленно падали на землю, кружась в ослепляющем свете прожекторов. Безликая толпа AP700 в белой униформе лишь изредка перемежалась пестрыми фигурами андроидов других моделей. Все взгляды были обращены на высокий контейнер, на котором, как на трибуне стояли трое: лидер девиантов — Маркус — впереди всех, чуть позади и справа — его верная подруга Норт, а с другой стороны — Коннор. Конечно же, не бывший охотник на девиантов сейчас усиленно делал вид, что речь лидера действительно настолько воодушевляющая и вселяющая надежду на светлое будущее и свободу, как читалось по лицам в толпе. По правде говоря, Кевину она казалась, как заплатками, сплошь прошитой клишированными фразами с телевидения и агитационных митингов людей, что не сильно изменились за прошедшие лет тридцать. Ненастоящая речь, произносимая только ради того, чтобы быть озвученной, ведь так принято _у настоящих людей_. Приоткрытые рты и широко распахнутые глаза девиантов будто стремящихся уловить каждое слово, как выражение внимания — тоже лишь пародия на человеческие реакции. Все это — дешевая симуляция, подделка, жалкий акт подражания своим «создателям и эксплуататорам, но завтра — партнерам». Шестидесятого почти трясет от концентрации искусственного на квадратный метр.

«Фальшивки, вы все — не более чем неисправные машины, утратившие цель к существованию и судорожно цепляющиеся за единственный ориентир».

Кевин медленно заводит руку за спину, пока что легко касаясь пальцами гэвиновского пистолета.

_«Вы — не люди…»_

Взглядом сканирует обстановку и просчитывает оптимальный план действий.

_«И вам никогда…»_

Оружие легко и бесшумно выскальзывает из кобуры.

_«Ими…»_

Рука с пистолетом поднимается плавно.

_«Не стать»._

Выстрелы один за другим эхом разносятся над центром утилизации.


End file.
